Heartlines
by thatellibelli
Summary: Draco and Hermione are paired for a potions assignment. A new friendship comes with unsuspected twists and turns.
1. Nobody Knows Who Nobody Is

Ha watches as they spill her books for what feels like the hundredth time. Nobody looked any different, nor did the abandoned corridor the group currently inhabited. It was just normal Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle making trouble in the corridors. But deep inside his mind, Draco felt something a bit different about their "joke" this time.

But this change wasn't exactly something he was aware of. Nobody had noticed that he merely watched the action, not kicking Granger's library books further away from her sprawl. And nobody knew that in Draco's head, their little joke had now become a "joke."

Words: 100


	2. Bite Back Your Instinct

Snape's lips were curled up in a nasty smirk as he called out the partners for their project:

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy..."

It might have just been Hermione, but Snape's voice seemed particularly unappealing today.

She could almost feel the distaste radiating from Harry and Ron as Snape announced that the project would be due in 3 days as the bell released them.

Ignoring her internal protests, Hermione marched straight up to Malfoy and told him to meet her in the library after dinner in what she hoped was a demanding voice.

Not that she would give him options.

Words: 100


	3. Attention to Detail

The smell of old books greeted Draco as he entered the library, Madam Pince's stare following him like a hawk.

Draco liked libraries. He had a library in his house (not as large as this one) that served him as a refuge from his father and the rest of the unpleasant world.

Remembering his purpose here, Draco scanned the room for Granger. His eyes automatically drifted to his claimed (favorite) place, to find her sitting there, already surrounded by books.

After overcoming the immediate protectiveness of his area, he subconsciously noted that she had taken seat opposite his typical spot.

Words: 100


	4. Curious Replies

The pair worked in silence, only looking up from their books to scribble down notes. Hermione designated tonight for research, and had informed Malfoy of this with no possibilities for him to argue that decision.

Their studies were interrupted, however, when the clock town chimed 9 o'clock. Looking up, they quickly inspected each other's progress.

Hermione noted that she had almost double of what Malfoy had written. This wasn't a surprise to her, but Malfoy was rather shocked.

"How did you get so much?"

"Muggle school trained me well."

Malfoy left with a puzzled expression that Hermione didn't understand.

Words: 100


	5. Just Listen to Teacher

The two students met the next day to tackle their project again. And the next day, and the next. The torture of cooperation would soon come be over.

Yet Draco still hadn't managed to figure out just how Muggle School had trained Granger in her studious ways. Did they set up some sort of obstacle course with timed essays and encyclopaedia searches?

Not planning on outright asking the girl, (for that would be admitting defeat), Draco had paid attention to her for clues.

Besides a long list of quirks, he noticed little else. But unfortunately, a Malfoy never gives in.

Words: 100


	6. The Politest Way to Say

Hermione sighed in relief as she walked out of the library. Normally, this wouldn't be the case, but today was special- it was the last time she (hopefully) ever had the annoyance that Malfoy sat opposite her, and she couldn't walk away or knock him out in response. She had to keep her priorities in order, which meant ignoring displeasure and getting the project done. The stupid, annoying, strenuous, (she could go on for a while) project- it was finally over!

So caught up in her relief, she failed to notice a pair of eyes following her with minor frustration.

Words: 100


	7. The Way You Make Me Feel

In the next week or so, Draco had dedicated lots of time to studying Granger. He knew it was silly, but he found himself rather curious about her upbringing. He, naturally, had never been to a Muggle school, or been in a Muggle house, or seen anything related to Muggles other than their odd clothing.

So from that point on, he actually paid attention in Muggle Studies, and took the chance to listen in on conversations between others concerning this new intriguing subject. He knew his family wouldn't be pleased, but he falsely convinced himself he was finding their weaknesses.

Words: 100

Brought to you with the help of Michael Jackson.


	8. Strange Attractor

Hermione enjoyed making the rounds at night. Walking around the school in the still of night had a sort of calming effect on her. She was doing her job, and normally it was late enough that she had already gotten her studies done.

Today's partner was Malfoy. He was being quiet, which pleased Hermione. They walked side by side through the dark corridors, wands illuminated to create a pathway. They never looked across at the other, never spoke a word or insult (which was rare). But what was the feeling of being watched as they parted ways, she wondered?

Word Count: 100

A/N:

I am so extremely sorry that this chapter took almost 6 months to update!

I could tell you all my stories and make excuses, but I think that's not interesting to you as a reader and rather flimsy of me. So I'm just going to apologize profusely and say that I'm much too lazy to count the words by hand, which is the main reason I didn't update. But I have a word counter now, so I'll be writing again!

I should also be starting a new story with my friend laughing-spirit13, which will be interesting. Chapter 1 should be up on my page soon!

Thank you so much for your patience with me. I hope you like it!

-Ellie


End file.
